


unquiet

by foundCarcosa



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Agender Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Qunari, Qunlat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundCarcosa/pseuds/foundCarcosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saemus isn't shy about his pleasure, and Ashaad isn't shy about giving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unquiet

**Author's Note:**

> Ka'meraad = qunari pon farr, basically. Major headcanon of mine.
> 
> [ Another headcanon note: I write qunari as agender and monomorphic. (No, I didn't always, but that's why works like "basvaraad" and the Stenmance fic are unfinished and will continue to be.) ]

They’d talked about much during their time on the Coast, but most of it had been philosophical — lofty topics for a lofty location. They’d learnt much from each other, and Saemus had become comfortable with the eloquent Qunari, to the point where he felt as though he could tell Ashaad anything.

"When I was fourteen, my tutor’s daughter gave me a blowjob in the graveyard behind the Keep. We got caught because… well, because I was loud."

Ashaad turned eir head slowly to stare at him, and he smiled sheepishly. “Too much information?”

"That depends. What is a blowjob?"

Saemus rolled onto his stomach, looking up at Ashaad mischievously as the Qunari returned his gaze from his seated position against the headboard. “I could show you.”

"Then show me."

Saemus sucked his teeth, his bluff called. “It’s… it’s a _sex_ thing, Ashaad. I can’t just…” He waved his hands helplessly, flushing, while the Qunari continued to regard him calmly.

"Tell me, then. What is a blowjob?"

"It’s when… you… it’s when someone uses their mouth. On. You know." He briefly turned onto his side and gestured in the vague direction of his crotch, feeling sillier than he’d ever felt.

"You say you were _too loud._ Why were you being loud while this was happening?”

"Oh, Maker, Ashaad, haven’t you ever done anything _remotely_ sexual?” Saemus buried his face into the duvet, cross with embarrassment.

"Yes. It is difficult to survive ka’meraad without seeking release."

"What is… what is that? _Ka’meraad?”_

"If we remain together for enough time, you will find out," Ashaad responded dismissively, and in the flicker of eir gaze and tightening of eir mouth Saemus noted trepidation. "My point is, we are not typically vocal during such activity."

"Well, I am," Saemus responded bluntly, but muffled, since he had buried his face in the duvet again. "Maker. I am so _embarrassed…”_

"Why?" In the beat of silence following Ashaad’s inquiry, Saemus felt the brush of eir hand through his hair, the light rake of eir nails on his scalp. He shivered. He could think of no adequate response. Ashaad would accept nothing less than the bare truth from him, and he was not ready to give that just yet.

Ashaad continued to stroke his hair. The sparks of sensation spread, from his scalp to the nape of his neck, down his spine and around into the pit of his stomach. He shifted, suddenly aware of himself and what Ashaad was doing — knowingly doing, most likely, which both infuriated and aroused him — and a whimper escaped him.

 _“Stop_ that,” Saemus hissed, pushing himself upright and batting Ashaad’s hand away. The Qunari observed him steadily, but there was a gleam of curiosity in eir hooded eyes. Eir hand moved to take his wrist, sharp thumbnail slowly raking his skin, and pulled him closer.

He was nonplussed. They’d done small things, a kiss here, a nuzzle there, but none of it seemed to have the gravity of what Ashaad was doing now. Pulled off-balance, Saemus braced his hands on Ashaad’s broad shoulders; their noses brushed; everything was suddenly moving faster than he could think.

"Asha—" but Ashaad had pulled his body close, forcing Saemus to straddle em, and the last syllable of Ashaad’s name ended in a gasp of surprise at the wave of sensation that crashed into him. It didn’t end there; Ashaad slipped eir hands under Saemus’ thin shirt and traced his spine with eir nails until he squirmed and groaned and protested with a voice clearly short of breath.

"Ashaad! You’re… _stop_ that, I… oh, _Maker—”_

"You _are_ a noisy one,” Ashaad remarked, and received a punch in the shoulder for eir commentary.

Ey stilled eir hands on Saemus’ waist and kissed him on the forehead, then on the bridge of his nose, and when Saemus lifted his face, Ashaad kissed him on the lips, and Saemus felt it in every nerve of his body.  
Ey kissed him again, and again, squeezing his hips and moving down to knead his thighs, devouring his moans as he shifted and squirmed in Ashaad’s grasp. Saemus had always been self-conscious, had assumed something was wrong with him because young men in books didn’t squirm and keen and beg, but Ashaad did not seem disgusted or amused, but voracious, touching every part of him that ey could reach, drawing every squirm and keen and plea out of him that ey could without throwing him to the bed and—

"Ashaad," Saemus gasped, flushed red from head to toe, his entire groin feeling like it’d languished too close to a bonfire. He tugged at the Qunari’s hair to get eir attention. "Ashaad. Please. I… I…"

"Speak, Saemus," Ashaad murmured, eyes half-closed and voice heavy. "Ask me what you would have of me."

And so Saemus asked, and Saemus received, and at first Ashaad kissed him fiercely to muffle his cries, but in time Ashaad just let him cry his pleasure, glad to be the one causing them, glad to be here with this sweet young man who wanted everything ey had to give him, and wanted it with his entire self.


End file.
